


Always Prepared

by RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Danny "Danno" Williams Is The Best Boyfriend Ever, Danny's supplying his blood for Steve to drink without Steve actually biting into him, Established Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, M/M, Short One Shot, Trapped, Vampire Steve McGarrett, Warning: Mention of Cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne/pseuds/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne
Summary: Danny and Steve's relationship is a bit new. So is the fact that Danny has learned that his best friend and now boyfriend is a vampire. He's gotten used to it, but it poses new problems at work sometimes.Like when they get trapped in a mountain labyrinth with nothing for Steve to drain of blood other than his boyfriend, which he refuses to do. Luckily, Danny's a good unofficial boy scout.





	Always Prepared

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet, just for Halloween.

"You ever feel like this is getting predictable?" Danny asked as he followed Steve through the labyrinth they were in. 

Steve paused to look back before continuing to lead the way, "What do you mean?" 

Danny shrugged, even if Steve couldn't see him. _He_ couldn't see much either, it was so damn dark and their phones died about an hour ago. Danny was trusting Steve's supernatural abilities to lead them out of their most recent trapping. Though he was holding on to Steve's hand, not as a romantic gesture, but as an assurance he wouldn't get lost or separated. And also because sometimes the walls got very narrow and he felt himself panicking. 

Steve was there to reassure him and keep him distracted as he leads the way. His eyes and ears were sharper than that of a human. And though he couldn't see an exit close by, echos made things hard to really tell what was where, he was doing his best. 

"I just feel like we always end up in situations like these at least once a year. Without fail. We start out the day...usually our off day. We set off to do something normal. Something fun...the definition might be muddled by your interpretation-"

"My interpretation? What's that even mean, Danny?" Steve interrupted. 

"It means that what you find fun and what I find fun, isn't always the same. _Or_. You take things to extremes." 

"_Me_? Extremes?" Steve exclaimed, stopping to look at Danny. 

His eyes were the only thing Danny could see in the darkness. Normally he'd call them beautiful but right now he had a sarcastic remark. "Yes, Steven. Extremes. Like when we raced Kono and Chin. It was a little friendly challenge and though I'm happy we won, you tend to take competitions too far." 

Though with just his eyes, Danny knew Steve was smirking. He let go of Danny's hand only to pull him close by his hips. Normally Danny would be irritated by Steve's advantage and the situation...but they were a couple now. Rather than berate him about his flaws that he secretly found endearing, he could just kiss his putz of a boyfriend and that usually solved both of their problems. So he did. 

The problem happened when Steve unintentionally bit down on Danny's lip. One of his fangs had descended and broken through the skin. The scent of fresh blood reminded the vamp that it's been a while since he last had blood. He focused very hard with his ears to see if he could hear anything else around that he could have as a snack to tie him over, but the only other being near with blood was...Danny. 

And he wouldn't drink from Danny. He wouldn't risk losing control and hurting him. 

"Steve?" Danny called out with concern. 

Steve let go of Danny and started walking away. "We gotta get out of here."

Danny was shocked and tried to jog up to Steve and crashed into him. "Ohf! Hey! Steve, hey, _stop_!"

He pulled on Steve's arm and forced him to stop. He wished he could see his boyfriend's face but it was too damn dark.

Steve's voice let him know he was beginning to panic. "We gotta get out of here. We gotta pick up the pace." 

"I don't want to counter that, but...what the hell?" 

"I...I haven't fed properly, _okay_?" He said with seriousness. 

"Oh." 

"Yes, Danny. Oh. So...come on. You don't have to worry. I've gone a long time without drinking. It hasn't been a full week, and I'd rather die than feed on you." 

"What's that supposed to mean? Is my blood not good enough?" 

"That's not it, and you know it!" Steve exclaimed. With a kinder tone, he grabbed Danny's hand and started pulling him along. "I just don't want to feed on you under these circumstances." 

"If you're hungry, you need to feed," Danny told him calmly. 

Steve scoffed, "On what? I'll gladly drain a rat if I have to, but there's nothing in here but us." 

"Not a rat...that's disgusting. That's gotta be disgusting even if you're a vamp. Do you drink rat's blood?" Danny asked incredulously. 

"Sometimes beggars can't be choosers.

"Well, you're not drinking rat's blood if I can help it. You're drinking mine." 

"Danny I-"

"Not from me directly, you neanderthal." Danny stopped and pulled his hand away. Through the scuffle with their latest bad guys and kidnappers, Danny managed to keep his bag. Inside were a few items. A canteen that was running a bit low on water for him, a granola bar, a compass, and a thermos. A thermos with his blood. He grabbed it and opened the lid 

Immediately Steve was hit with the aroma of blood. 

"Here," Danny said, stretching his hand out. 

Steve grabbed the thermos and sniffed it before tilting it up to his lips and drinking. God, that hit the spot. Once he drank half of it, he put the caps back on and looked at Danny as best as possible. "How? _Why_?" 

"Through some careful Googling I found was to cut myself without hitting any nerves that'll leave permanent damage. I don't really know how you feed or get your blood yet...that topic has yet to be discussed. But I figured, with our luck...it might come in handy. So I bought the thermos. Made sure it can't be mistaken for anyone else's use. It's a Captain America one cos...ya know...Soldier Steve and whatever. I don't carry one every day but ya know...I did today. Glad I did." 

"I...thanks, Danny. You're the best. And smartest. But I...I can't have you giving up your blood like this for me. I do have a system." 

"Right, and it's come in handy really well today." Danny rolled his eyes. "Look...before, as your best friend I would have done it too. But now as your boyfriend, I'm going to do my best to take care of you. Even if you feel like an indestructible immortal."

"Alright. Come on...let's get out of here. I'd like to thank you _properly_, if you know what I mean. But I'd rather have you some place comfy and with better lighting. I love seeing the faces you make when I make you feel good." 


End file.
